Blood Is Forever
by BreakingSpencer
Summary: When everything in Righlyn Jacobs life goes horrifically wrong she is uprooted and brought to a state 900 miles away from the home she grew up in. She learns that things are not always what they seem. And long hidden secrets threaten her sanity and life.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I suppose I had never really given it much thought; how I would die and what I would die for and now I'm ready to face my death head on. If someone had told me I'd be in this place six months ago I would have laughed in their face. But still even in the face of this horror I can't make myself regret the choices I made that got me here. I can't make myself regret him. I think it would be better if I started from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Righlyn"

"Righlyn"

I hear the faint sound of my name being called. My eyes slowly open and I'm blinded by the bright summer morning light.

I realize after a moment that there is a faint tapping on my door.

"Righlyn?" I hear a small voice ask. The door opens just enough for him to stick his little head in.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong, another bad dream?' I ask him

He nods his head and his dark brown curls bounce. He stays put by the door and his eyes stay on the floor.

"Come here "I say pulling back the blanket in an inventaion for him to climb in.

He doesn't hesitate. I give him a moment to get comfortable and settled before I ask him what his dream was about this time. Ever sense our parent's accident last year he has had them at an almost nightly occurrence.

"There was a monster and he hurt mommy and daddy." he tells me as he does he turns to face me pushing his head into my shoulder. I can feel his tears as they soak through my thin shirt.

"Jack, you know that monsters aren't real. We talked about this. Mom and dad had a horrible accident. "I tell him trying to calm him down

"Yes, yes they are real. He bit them and then they died." He says sniffling

I know that trying to talk my seven year old brother out of his theory wasn't going to work at this point in time, so instead I just ran my fingers through his hair and told him it was okay. I knew he was sleep when his crying had stopped and his breathing was calm. I decided to untangle myself from him after about fifteen minutes of laying there. I could hear the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen and decided to go see what my aunt and uncle were making for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked walking into the kitchen

"I'm making waffles" My uncle tells me using his donkey from Shrek voice

"I'll set the table "I offer laughing heading to the cabinets to grab the plates

"Was that Jack I heard earlier" My aunt asks

"Yeah, he had another nightmare" I tell her

They share a worried look.

"It's just going to take him some time. He knows monsters aren't real." I tell them

"We know honey" Aunt Karen says softly

We lapse into a comfortable silence. Me setting the table, Uncle Charlie making waffles and Aunt Karen making toast. I lose myself in thought for a moment.

Aunt Karen and Uncle Charlie took us in after the accident. Jack and I moved in with them in their house in New Orleans. I don't really remember packing for the 900 plus mile move; I think I was in shock still. I miss Virginia, but honestly I was glad to get Jack away from the memories that would be waiting around every corner.

"The first batch is almost ready" Uncle Charlie tells us

"I'll go get Jack" I tell them heading out of the kitchen

He's almost completely hidden under the blankets all I can see peaking out are a few chocolate curls. I gently nudge him awake.

"Come on, wake up. Uncle Charlie made waffles." I tell him pulling the blankets off of him.

He's out of bed and out the door in seconds making me laugh. I follow him downstairs and sit at the table. There is a waiting stack of waffles. I take two and pour a generous amount of maple syrup on them.

"What are your plans today Righlyn?" Aunt Karen asks

"I thought I'd go and check out the quarter today" I tell her

I notice the look my aunt and uncle share.

"What?" I ask

"Just be careful and be home before dark" My uncle tells me tells me shooting my aunt a look that seems to stop whatever she was about to say.

"I will"

I am showered and dressed and ready to go. I grab my wallet and the keys to my car. The car I had to fight to be able to bring it. It isn't the faintest car , But as it was a gift from my parents I wasn't backing down and after a while they agreed to let me make the journey to New Orleans in it .

I took a moment to set up my GPS so I wouldn't get lost , I knew it was about thirty minutes away and in those thirty minutes I could get myself lost in another state. The drive was pretty uneventful, I only missed one turn. I found a side street and parked and headed towards the row of shops I saw coming in. I was rounding a corner when my phone went off signaling an incoming text from Sarah my best friend back home. I was lost in replying to the text she sent that I didn't see the person coming towards me and by the time I did, my body had already collided with him and my phone went crashing to the ground screen down. Two hands braced my shoulders to keep me from following the same path as my phone.

"Are you alright" a smooth low voice asked

"I'm fine "I tell him bending down to grab my phone, "I can't however say the same for my phone. I suppose that's what I get for not watching where I'm going. I'm sorry." I finish. The screen is shattered.

For the first time I look at him. He's tall with dark hair and chocolate colored eyes. His skin is a pale white. I feel as if all the air as been sucked out of me. I've lost the ability to speak. It took me a moment to realize he's talking to me.

"I'm sorry, what?'

"I said I insist on replacing your phone." he tells me with a smile

"No, that's okay, it was my fault anyway." I manage to stutter out

"Like I said I insist on replacing it" He tells me again his voice holds a note of finality, his eyes glued on mine.

"My parents taught me not to take anything from strangers, so I'm just going to go now" I tell him turning around to head back to my car. As I do I see a look of shock flash over his face.

I make it back to my car without looking to see if he has followed me. I feel a strange pang of disappointment when I realize he didn't. I go to slide into the car and realize I'm missing something. I pat my pockets and come up with only my car keys, my wallet is gone.

"Shit" I mutter to myself. I retrace my steps but its nowhere in sight.

First my phone breaks. Now my wallet is gone. This day blows. The drive home is a slow one. I don't need to get pulled over. I make it home well before dark. I notice a box on the front porch as I walked up the steps.

My name is printed in black marker on the top of it. Picking it up I enter the house yelling to my aunt and uncle letting them know that I was back as I make my way to my room.

I sit on my bed and open the package. Inside is a shiny new phone, my wallet is also in there. The note only has a few handwritten words:

 ** _"Here is your new phone, enjoy it; also you dropped your wallet._**

 ** _Hoping in time we are no longer strangers,_**

 **** ** _Elijah Mikaelson"_**

I stared at the phone for a few moments before deciding to head back to the quarter to return it to him.

I didn't say anything as I left the house again. I figured I'd be back before anyone had noticed I was gone. It was during my drive back to the quarter that I realized I had no idea where to even look for him all I have is his name. Someone must know him.

I make sure the phone is in my pocket along with my keys, I lock my wallet in the car after pulling some cash and my ID out just to be safe. I travel the same path I did this morning hoping that by doing so I may run into him again.

It's almost dark and I'm no closer to finding him then when I began this person scavenger hunt. I decide to give up for the day and turn to head back to my car. I feel as if I've been walking for forever when I make the choice to enter a random bar in the quarter to see if someone in there can point me in the direction of the street I parked on.

It's dead, besides the three people sitting at a back booth there is only the bartender.

"Can I help you sugar?" the bartender asks. She's older and seems kind.

"I'm trying to find Gravier Street" I tell her walking up to the bar.

"You're a good bit away" she tells me

"Awesome of course I am " I say to no one

"What's your name sugar" she asks

"Righlyn" I tell her

"I'm Lizzy, If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here at this time anyway. It's not always safe for a pretty little thing like you to be walking around alone" She tells me

"I'm looking for someone, maybe you know him, Elijah Mikaelson?"

She doesn't say anything to me as she turns away from me and walks into the attached kitchen. When she comes back she's not alone. There is a man with her. He looks to be her age.

"My husband Robert here is going to walk you back to your car" she tells me

"Wait do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm guessing your new to these parts, so just some friendly advice, stay away from the Mikaelsons , they're nothing but trouble and danger" She says nothing else as she turns away from me .

"Come on, let's get you back to your car doll" Robert says opening the door leading me back out to the quarter

The walk back to my car was a quite one. I'm not sure how long it took to get back to it as my mind was stuck on the way Lizzy reacted to Elijah's name.

"Here we are doll. Now do us a both a favor and go home before you get your pretty little head into trouble." There is no anger behind his words just concern

I nod and thank him for walking with me. He waits for me to get in my car and start it before he turns to leave.

Now I have to find this Elijah guy. If he's some bad guy I don't want anything from him that would constitute a favor that could one day be called on to be repaid.

Pulling into the driveway I see the silhouettes of my aunt and uncle on the porch. Their arms are crossed over their chests as I make my way up the steps.

"Where were you, we were worried sick?" My aunt asks

"When I went out earlier... I lost my wallet and I went back to try to find it." Telling only part of the story.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving again" Uncle Charlie asks

"I didn't think I'd be gone for so long. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you guys worry." I tell them

"Just talk to us, let us know what going on, Okay?" they finish the sentence together

"I will"

"Alright, what do we feel like for dinner" Aunt Karen asks as we walk back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since my trip to the quarter .In that time I had tried to find out more about Elijah by goggling him. There was nothing. He didn't have a Facebook or a Twitter. There were no mentions of him when I did a web search. How bad could he be if he had never been arrested or anything.

"Righlynn, we're heading out. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Uncle Charlie yelled from downstairs

I had forgotten they were bringing Jack to the Zoo today.

"No, I'm good. " I say running downstairs to meet them at the door. "When do you think you'll be back"? I ask

"Probably around 8 or so"

"Okay, I'm going to go out exploring today" I tell them.

"Call us if you need anything" My aunt says

"Come on, come on" Jack says pulling on Uncle Charlie's hand trying to pull him out the front door.

"I'll see you guys later" I say as they walk out the door.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door. I had just made it down to the last step when they knocked again. I grasped the handle and pulled the door open to reveal a girl about my age. She was stunning. Blonde haired and blue eyed. She had to be at least 5'7 as she was a good bit taller than my 5foot 3 height.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"My brother Elijah has sent me to collect you" she states simply

"I beg your pardon?" I ask a bit stunned

" What did you expect, it's gotten back to him that you were out looking for him the other day." She tells me as if it should have been obvious.

"I think I'm all set, However can you give this back to him please. It's the only reason I was looking for him" I grab the box off the table that sits next to the front door.

"He wants to see you, so why don't you be a good little human and just come with me?" She says as she takes the box from me.

"Thank you" I tell her closing the door. "A good little human" what does that mean I think to myself?

I don't hear her leave the porch so I sneak a look out the window there's no one. I pull open the door to get a better look. She's gone.

I look at the sky the black clouds look ominous and threatening and as if they read my mind a loud crack of thunder fills the silence and seconds later it begins pour. I stand there in the door way just listening to the rain for a moment when the house phone rings.

"Hello" I say picking it up in the middle of its third ring

"Righlyn, I'm glad you're home" I hear Aunt Karen say, she sounds a bit off.

"What's wrong, is Jack okay?" I ask

"Jack is fine. We had a bit of an accident on the way to the zoo, but we are all fine. I don't think we're going to be able to make home though." She tells me

"I'll be fine, are you sure you guys are okay?" I ask her I'm worried about Jack "Can I talk to Jack?" I ask

"Of course you can, hang on a second sweetie"

"Righlyn?" I hear his voice ask and the relief sweeps over me

"Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. We're going to stay at a hotel with a pool inside it!" He tells me excitedly

"Whoa, I'm jealous "I say with a smile "Okay, give Aunt Karen the phone"

"There is money in the kitchen drawer closest to the stove take some and order yourself dinner"

"I'll be fine" I tell her

"I'll call you tomorrow when we know when we will be home"

"Okay sounds good" I tell her

We say our goodbyes and hang up.

I head out to the front porch stopping to grab a book and take a seat on the bench swing and begin to read.

I didn't hear any sound that would have told me he was there. It was only when he cleared his throat that I looked up to see him standing in front of me.

"Elijah?" I say his name as if it's a question.

"Hello, Righlyn"

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"To return this" He tells me pulling out the phone that I had returned to him only hours earlier and holds it out to me.

I don't look at the phone nor do I make a move to take it. My eyes are glued to his and he holds my stare.

"You're not going to let the phone thing go are you?" I ask him still not taking the phone out of his hand

"No, so save us both time and take it" He says smiling.

I take the phone out of his hand place it next to me on the swing.

"Are you alone here?" he asks

I nod and then add that my family is stuck in a different city for the night.

He looks at me for a moment and then bends down so he's about 3 inches away from my face. For a second I think he's going to kiss me. I'm trying to process how I feel about it when he speaks.

"You should stay inside, don't invite anyone you don't know in."

"O... Okay" I stutter

"I'll see you soon" He says walking down the stairs to his car.

I'm still watching him as he backs out of the driveway and disappears.

I head inside to order dinner. It takes me awhile to figure out what I want finally deciding on pizza. I didn't bother with a plate as it was just me eating it.

I was just finishing when a knocking at the door pulled me away from my last piece of pizza. This was getting to be a bit ridiculous. I pulled open the door to see Elijah.

"Invite me in "

"What?"

"Invite me in, there's someone else in your house!"

"There isn't anyone here but me. I told you my family is out of town for the night"

"I'm telling you, you're not alone in there"

"Fine, but you are so wrong"

"No don't! He is going to kill you!"

I jump at the yelling and turn to see Lizzy and another woman standing at the top of my stairs.

"What are you doing in my house?" I angrily ask

"We came to talk to you, but we felt a dark presence and came in to investigate it. I apologize it was very rude. "She tells me as she starts walking towards me

"Righlynn, Invite me in" Elijah says in a low voice.

"Isn't it strange that he seems to be so worried about your safety, but he insists on being invited in? Ask him, Ask him why he has to be invited in" Lizzy taunts him coming to a stop a few feet away from me

"I would suggest you say no more witch" He seethes

"What is going on?" I ask "Why do you need to be invited in?"

"Righlynn, its complicated" he answers

"He's a demon, a night dweller" The woman with Lizzy hisses

"What?" I ask "Look I don't want any more riddles; someone just explain what's going on here!"

"He's a vampire, an Original one at that" Lizzy tells me

"I'm sorry a vampire?" I start to laugh, I can't help it.

I look at Elijah expecting to see some kind of expression that says they're crazy but all I see is anger.

"They're insane, right?" I ask him

He doesn't say anything right away to dispute, he just looks at me.

"I would never hurt you." He tells me looking me in the eye "But they are witches and they're not safe for you to be around"

"We never hurt her, she is one of us. She is our salvation" Lizzy tells him

"Get out, get out now!" I tell them

They choose not to say anything to me as they walk past both Elijah and I .Elijah opens his mouth to say something but I shut the door. Leave to me to find the crazy people around here.

Standing in front of my bedroom mirror I take in my reflection. I look more tired then I remember being. My jade eyes are concerned at my appearance. I shuffle to my dresser and pull out a true blood tank top and pajama shorts. I sigh as I gaze at the shirt "Fangtasia" is written across it in a strange black font. I shake my head as if trying to forget what happened just moments ago.

My phone goes of startling me. It's a text from a number I don't know.

 ** _I would like to explain if you would let me. Please meet me at 11am at the rolling hill cafe. Elijah_**

I think for a moment and decide that I would like some answers.

 ** _...okay._**

He doesn't say anything in response to it. I fire up my computer and search vampire. I feel like that girl from those movies when she finds out her boyfriend in a vampire and her best friend is a werewolf.

For the most part all I see is a bunch of crap that makes me laugh for even thinking this could be real. Then I remember Lizzy saying something about him being an Original.

Original, Elijah, Vampire and French Quarter are what I put in the search engine next, I get one hit. It's a message board as I click on the link I hold my breath.

There are only a few posts as I make my way through them I'm disregarding them as I go, until one catches my eye:

 _"_ _The Original family lives still. Their last know location; Mystic Falls Virginia. Niklaus, Rebekka and Elijah were spotted on many occasions. I urge cautions to any that come across them"_

I sit for a moment; Mystic Falls was only about 20 minutes away from our house in Virginia. I close my eyes and reopen them to look at the clock on the computer it was well after eleven and I was beyond tired.

I climb into my bed after going around the house making sure the doors and windows were shut and locked.

I wake up to a ringing and realize it's the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Uncle Charlie tells me

"No, it's okay. What's going on?"

"The car is being brought in now to be fixed; we should be home around four or five tonight"

"Okay, I'll see you guys then. Is jack doing okay?"I ask

"Yeah, He's actually still asleep" He tells me chuckling

Hanging up the phone I lay in bed for a while until my alarm goes off. I drag myself out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower not bothering to look in the mirror as I went. I did not want to see what I looked like this morning.

After getting dressed and walking around the house to kill time I decide to check out the attic. It's the one place Jack and I are not allowed in the house. So naturally I'm curious as to why.

I make my way upstairs. I pull on the handle only to find it's locked. I pull on it a few times before giving up and turning around to walk back downstairs when the lock pops and the door opens a fraction. I pull it open all the way and feel along the wall for a light switch flicking it on when my fingers come in contact with it. The stairs creak as I make my way up them. I'm surprised at what I see when I get to the top.

It's a normal looking attic. There are a few boxes and household items that are being stored up here. Then I see it; a large trunk, it's not as dusty as everything else up here. As I get closer to it, I get a better look at it and see that there is hardly any dust on it at all. Someone had been in it recently.

Kneeling in front of it I open it slowly not sure as to what is inside it.

There are candles and other items in the trunk. There is also a very old looking very large book. The book itself has a layer of dust on it about an inch thick. I look around for something to wipe it off with. I notice the old t-shirt on the banister and use it. It a memoir of some kind, the inside page has a short inscription:

 **** ** _This is a book of light and of dark. It is to be given to the chosen one, when they appear and are ready to ascend._**

 **** ** _The secrets inside shall only be divulged to the one whose magic surpasses all._**

 ****I can't help but turn the page. It's blank and so are the next few pages I flip through. I'm about to put it back when my hands start to feel hot I drop the book and stand up, the fire has made its way up my arms and is still traveling. I open my mouth to scream when I am almost blinded by the pure white light coming out of my hands and then there is only darkness.

I wake up on the attic floor the book is open lying next to me. I sit up and grab the book. Where there were empty pages before now it's filled with words. I know that the book is mine and is meant for me.

I close the trunk and take the book with me downstairs and hide it under the loose floor boards in my room.

When I'm done a glance at myself in the mirror and catch the reflection of the clock behind me, it's already twenty after ten. I need to leave now to make it to Elijah on time.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah is already sitting at a table outside waiting when I arrive. It is a good distance away from the other patrons .He stands as he sees me approaching him. I take the seat across from him and wait for him to start talking.

"I'm sure you have many questions, I admit I didn't know if you were really going to show up" He tells me

"I want to know what's going on." I tell him my voice only slightly faltering at the end.

"That's a lot of information to be discussed in one day. How about I start off with the most pressing matters and if I miss something you can jump in and ask?" He offers

I nod to show my agreement.

"Okay, now I know that some of the things I'm about to tell you you're not going to want believe. Your first instinct will be to disregard them and make your own assumptions. However I swear to you every word I'm about to say is the truth."

He seems to wait for me to say something so I give him another nod and wait for him to continue.

"My family and I are vampires. The very first vampires in fact, we are over one thousand years old and are responsible for every other vampire in existence. It is a curse my father brought upon us."

He talks for what seems like ages and I find myself unable to get up and walk away. I want to believe he is crazy, but how can I when not an hour ago I found out that I had magical powers and that I'm some kind of witch.

He stops talking and I take the opportunity to speak.

"How do I figure into all of this?"

"I think you already know that." He tells me

I give him a look and when he doesn't say anything I let out a sigh.

"I can feel the power coming off of you now" He tells me. "I couldn't before, so something has changed"

"I found a book in the attic" I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"And what happened when you opened this book?"

I choose not to tell him. I'm not sure I trust him yet. While he hasn't tried to hurt me, I know he could and until I can protect myself I have to be guarded.

I look down at my hands and say nothing. I hear him let out a breath. I take the chance and look up at him. He's looking at me as if he already knows what I'm not saying.

"I'm sure you have questions for me. Please don't be shy."

"I'm not sure what to ask, because I haven't decided if I believe you or if you're crazy."

"I can prove it to you. However we would have to go somewhere a bit less public. "He glances across the street to the shops. "Pick one." He tells me standing.

I look further down the street and see a candy store. If this is some kind of elaborate set up, I feel like it's less likely he would have made his way down so far to do it.

I point to the shop and he nods leading the way towards it.

As we walk I'm hit with a disturbing thought _: Just how is he going to prove this to me?_

The shop is small stocked with rows of candy and sweets. There are a handful of customers and the shop worker behind the counter.

Elijah makes his way to the counter and tells the worker to have all the customers leave. I feel my mouth drop as the man does without a word. After a few choice words from a mother with her two kids the shop is empty besides the three of us.

"I want you to open the register and give me all of the money inside it" Elijah tells him

The man without saying a word walks to the register, punches some keys and I hear a bell indicating that he has opened it. The man begins taking out the money and placing it on the counter.

"Please put it in a bag" Elijah tells him

"Of course" The man responds and grabs a small bag and shoves the money in it.

"Now erase your security footage for the last hour and turn off your video security" He tells him.

The man follows the instructions without question.

"Do you believe me now?" He asks

"You could have set this all up" I tell him

He looks at me for a long moment and calls the man over to us. Elijah is a good four or five inches taller than the man. The next three minutes feel like hours. Elijah's face has changed into something out of a horror movie I'm slightly repulsed at the fact that I still find him attractive. He has his hand on the man's head and moves it to expose his neck and then he bites.

I see the blood and I know this is not a set up .Elijah is a vampire.

"Now go to the café down the street, get a sandwich and take a break. When you come back you will not be concerned about the money being on the counter or the fact that your security system is down." He tells the man his face returning to normal as he detaches himself from him and hands him a handkerchief from his pocket.

The man nods and leaves the store, leaving Elijah and I standing there alone.

As the truth sets in, I turn and follow the man out of the store. I start running as soon as my feet hit the pavement in the direction of my car thankfully nowhere near as far away as last time.

I lean my head back and close my eyes when I'm safely in the car. I can't process what I've just seen. My mind keeps trying to tell me it was a trick. But I know it wasn't. My phone rings pulling me out of my internal debate. The caller ID reads an unknown caller I let it ring three times before I answer it. I sigh in relief when I hear Aunt Karen's voice. She tells me they're on their way home and should be arriving in about an hour. I hang up and head home. I need to get away from here and think.

"So what did you do while we were away" Aunt Karen asks as we sit down to dinner.

"Oh, not all that much, I was pretty bored." I'm shocked at how easily the lie slipped out.

"Righlyn, can we go outside and play after we eat" Jack asks

"Of course" I tell him smiling

The next half hour was filled with a play by play of the accident and the hotel stay which Jack said was "the best ever!"

I pushed jack on the tire swing Uncle Charlie had put up for him.

"Righlyn, do you think mom and dad are happy where they are?"Jack asks in a soft voice

"Yeah, buddy I think they are."I tell him

"Oh" is his only reply

I stop the swing and move to stand in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I ask bending down so we are eye level

"It's just….Just I miss them so much, all of the time…Do you... Do you think they miss me?" He asks me

"Hey, I know they miss and love you so much. They will forever." I tell him trying not to cry.

He climbs off of the swing and wraps his small arms around me.

"I love you Righlyn"

"I love you too"

He lets me go and runs into the house leaving me alone. When I know he's inside, I can no longer keep it in. I crumple against the tree and lose myself in the body wracking sobs that have consumed me.

I don't know how long I have out there but its dark and Aunt Karen comes out and stands in front of me.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come inside it's getting late. We're going to…?"

She stops mid sentence as she takes in my state.

"Oh, honey" Is all she says as she gathers me in her arms and a fresh torrent of tears fall down my cheeks

I cringe at the reflection in the mirror the next morning. My face showed all the puffiness that comes with hours of crying. My green eyes are bloodshot and rimmed with red.

I remembered something my mom used to tell me. A shower can always help soothe the mind and wash away the troubles of yesterday. So taking her advice I do just that.

After I'm dressed and my long brown hair is brushed I find that I do feel better.

As I look in the mirror I glance at the floor board housing "my" new book. I make sure my door is locked and retrieve it from its hiding place.

I lose myself in its pages. Things that I would have never thought possible a few days ago, I find myself believing without question. I am tempted to try a spell but think better of as I have no idea what to do. I need help and there is only one person I can think of that could help me with this.

I place the book into my bag along with my wallet. I had almost made it out the door before a voice stopped me in my tracks.

I approached the kitchen quietly trying to be un-noticed.

"You have to tell her Karen" The familiar voice said

"She's not ready yet" Aunt Karen stated

"No you're the one who's not ready; she is going to be past the age soon. She has to being ascending."

"You're right I'm not ready for her to be "Aunt Karen doesn't finish her sentence and instead starts a new one"... It's not safe, especially here."

"You have to tell her, she needs to make the choice herself"

"I'll tell her soon" she tells the guest

At this point I'm annoyed and decide to make my presence known.

"Tell me what, that I'm a witch...You're a bit late, I already know" I tell them walking in.

"Hello Righlyn"

"Hello Lizzy" I tell the woman I was actually going to demand answers from.

"How did you find out?" aunt Karen asks

"I found the book" I tell her

"The book?" she asks she looks confused

"The one in the trunk in the attic, I know we're not supposed to go up there, but the door was open." I tell her looking between the two women; Lizzy looks a bit smug while my aunt looks perplexed.

"There's no trunk up there, we didn't want up there because it's not safe, the floor it rotted in a few places" She tells me

"I put the book of the light and dark up there. I needed to be sure it was you, when you walked into my bar I could feel the power coming off of you. Granted it wasn't half as strong as it is now" Lizzy tells us

Both my aunt and I say nothing. It looks as if she is going to say something when the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it." Aunt Karen says walking out of the kitchen leaving Lizzy and I alone.

The silence is deafening. I'm grateful when I see my aunt returning. However my eyes snap to the two tall figures following her into the kitchen.

I hear Lizzy gasp, but I make no sound to acknowledge her.

"Elijah, what are you doing here? Who is this?"I ask pointing at the stranger with him.

He's a head or so shorter then Elijah with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"This is my brother Niklaus." He tells me

I look at my aunt a notice the vacant look in her eyes.

"What did you do to her" I ask rushing over to her

"Nothing that will hurt her; we needed to be invited in."Niklaus tells me with a grin." But enough of that lets us have a chat shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but i wanted to post something as its been almost 2 weeks. I will be posting chapters on Sundays. As always review and let me know what you think, if i don't know if anyone is reading then i'll take longer to post chapters :(..

On to the chapter...

I stood frozen between my aunt and the two vampires in the room I could feel the fear and anger mixing.

"No! Fix her right now!" I tell him keeping my voice steady

Niklaus smirk becomes even larger.

"I'll fix her. In return however you will come with us so we can have our talk without any prying ears" He finishes looking at Lizzy

"Fine, just fix her" I tell him

Niklaus moves so he is only meer inches away from aunt Karen.

"When we walk out of this house, you will remember nothing of our visit" He tells her

"I will remember nothing" she repeats softly

"There she won't remember anything" He tell me moving to stand next to Elijah

"You can't go with them! You won't be safe , they will kill you as soon as they are done with you!" Lizzy exclaims

"please just make sure you tell her something... thats not this." I tell her pointing to my aunt

I turn and look at the two vampires still in my kitchen and motion for them to lead the way. Niklaus leads the way with Elijah gesturing for me to go before him.

I moved to sit in the back when we got to the car but Niklaus stopped me and opened the front passenger door. I glance at Elijah i buckle my seat belt.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him

Elijah opens his mouth to answer but Niklaus beats him to it

"We are going to our humble abode" He tells me sitting back against the seat

"Of course we are" I reply rolling my eyes

After 20 minutes of silence it's finally broken.

"Righlyn, I'm sorry" Elijah says looking straight ahead.

"I'm sure" I snorted

There is only the sound of the radio for a few moments

"Oh don't blame poor Elijah here. He didn't tell me about you. "

"Then how " I begin to ask but stop as i see the large white mansion come into view

"we're here" Niklaus announces climbing out of the car when it comes to a stop.

"You live here?" I ask Elijah not moving to unbuckle my seat belt

"Yes" he reply's simply and exits the car

I mirror him and follow him inside the house.

"Finally, I was starting to think the two of you left me in this hell hole alone" A voice called from a room to the right

Elijah placed his hand on my lower back gentle leading me towards the voice as he does I can't help the shiver that flows up my spine. I am looking at everything. The house is beautiful but gives off a cold unlived in feeling.

After a moment the owner of the voice comes into view. Its the girl who came to collect me the other day. Elijahs sister Rebekka.

She turns a stares at me for a moment before speaking.

"She doesn't seem all that special" She turns talking to Niklaus

"Wow, you do seem like the spoiled brat i figured you were" The words flying out

Rebekka turns and glares before lunging at me. I close my eyes bracing for the impact that doesn't come. When i open my eyes rebekka is on the floor in a twitching mess; her mouth is open as if screaming but no sound is coming out.

"You have to relax" Elijahs voice coos in my ear. "Close your eyes and let it go"

I do as he asks and after a moment i hear rebekkas voice

"What the hell was that" She asks her voice slightly horse

"Rebekka, in the future i would avoid trying to attack our guest here"Elijah tells her

"Lets us sit at talk shall we" Niklaus motions to the couches

After the four of us are seated Elijah and I on one and Niklaus and Rebekka on the other.

"So what do you want from me" i ask before anyone else can speak.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have an immense amount of power flowing through your veins" Niklaus started " I need that power to stand with us, meaning myself Elijah and Rebekka so we can reclaim what is ours"

"And what is that you're looking to reclaim .. exactly?" i ask

"This city, our family helped build this city from the ground up and when we had to leave it was stolen from us." Niklaus tells me

"I still don't understand why you need me, you're vampires can't you just take it back?" I ask

"If only it were that see marcel the ingrate that he is; has amassed a bit of a following and he has something else on his side , a girl, well a witch who has been able to thrawt us at every turn. But if you join us i know we will be unstoppable." He finshes with a smile

I can't help but notice the look that brifly flashes over Rebekkas face at Marcels name. It looked a lot like longing to me.

"What if i say no. I really dont want to be in the middle of some war between vampires, i have to watch out for my family i cant put them in harms way"

"Your family is already in danger . The power that runs in your veins now will be able to be picked up by all supernaturals, it leaves a mark a smell if will. But if you help us I swear no harm will come to your family, they will be protected at all times." Elijah tells me

I can't think sitting here with them. I need to leave for at least a moment.

"I need some air" I tell them standing and walking towards the front door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elijah asks

"No thank you, i just need a minute" I tell him

When i make it outside i sit on the top step of the porch and put my face in my hands. I don't know how this happened. I should have never went out that day. This is all my fault. If i had never went out that day i never would have met Elijah and none of this would have happened.

Im not sure how long ive been out here for when i hear the door open. The foot steps are light and im shocked at the person who sits next to me.

"I know this must be a shock for you" Rebekka says not looking at me

"Yeah, just a little bit" I tell her looking straight ahead.

I'm surprised that she is the one to come out and check on me. She doesn't say anything and i don't feel the need to speak either.

I don't know how long we sit there for before she finally speaks.

" I should'nt have lost my temper in there." She tells me "Nor should i have said what i did."

"It's okay. Sorry i ... did whatever i did to you." I tell her

"Yeah that was a bit unexpected" She tells me with a slight chuckle" Look i know you have no reason to trust me or my brothers, but we really do need your help and if you agree I along with Niklaus and Elijah will make sure nothing happens to your family." She tells me repeating what Elijah had said

"I dont think im going to have much of a choice."I say standing up.

she follws me back into the house where we both sit back down.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks me

"I'm fine"

"So now that you've had your moment to think, what have you decided?" Niklaus asked

I looked at the three vampires around me.

"I'm not sure how much help i'm going to be as i have no idea how to use magic" I tell him

" I will be training you" Elijah tell me

I couldnt help the laugh that escaped.

"You're a vampire, how are you going to help me with my magic? I ask him

"Don't worry about it, we will be starting tomorrow" He tells me

"So, I do this and your going to keep my family safe" I ask them

The three of them nod to show their agreement.

"Come, I'll take you home" Elijah tells me

"No, I'll bring her" Rebekka tells him

I stand to follow her out side when i feel a lighty pressure on my wrist stopping me.

"It's still not safe for you to invite anyone in. Be careful." Elijah tells me

I nod my head and he lets go.

The ride home was filled with random conversations about things i didn't really care to remember. Until she said Elijah's name.

"What?" I ask

"I said Elijah was pretty worried about you were going to react to all of this" She tells me.

" Yeah i dont know why he would be. I just found out that vampires are real, Im some kind of super witch becasue being a normal everyday witch was just to much to ask for and now, now i am stuck in some vampires turf war. And to top it all off my whole family is now in danger" I tell her my voice thick with sarcasam

We don't say anything for the rest of the drive and when she pulls into my drive way ,i'm more then ready to be done with today.

"Try not to worry to much, everything will be fine"she tells me

"Yeah i'll try"i tell her climbing out of the car

I can't help but look back as i make to the front door. Is anyone out there already? Does anyone know about me?

"I'm home" i called out as i closed the door

"we're in here honey" my uncle calls out from the kitchen

Before i walk into the kitchen i make sure i'm not showing any signs of what had happened today.

"So what's for dinner"I ask as i walk in

I had just gotten out of the shower when i saw the blinking light on my phone. I have a text message waiting for me when i ope it this is what i see:

 **Your training starts tomorrow i will pick you up at 7am. Do not be late.**

This should be fun...


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to update early :) ..Enjoy it

A loud beeping sound woke me up at six A.M the next morning. I thought about just rolling over and going back to sleep but the worry about my families safety stopped me.

My shower helped wake me up a little but it wasn't nearly enough I wondered if Elijah would stop so i could get some kind of caffeine. I decided to wear my favorite white Breaking Benjamin T-shirt and black jeans as i didn't know what we were actually doing. I yawned all the way to the front door being careful to not make any noise, stopping only to leave a note on the kitchen table so no one would worry about my absence for the day. I sat down on the front steps waiting for Elijah. At 7 Am on the dot i saw a car move slowly up the driveway.

"Hey" I greeted him as i got in the car

"Good Morning"

"So, where are we going?"I ask him as i put on my seat belt

"Somewhere no one will bother us." Is all he says

"Well thanks, that's all cleared up now" I tell him sarcastically

I see the smile grace his lips but he doesnt say anything or look at me. I lean forward and turn on the radio to fill the silence. I stared out the window and noticed after a while, the houses were coming into view further apart until they stopped coming all together. The landscape was lush forest without a soul in sight. Elijah turned down a small dirt road and drove til it ended.

He was out of the car and opening my door before i had my seat belt undone.

"Where are we" I ask him

"Here isn't anywhere, we have a short walk to get where we're going" he tells me

We walk in silence next to each other for fifteen minutes or so before the trees thin out and a clearing comes into view. The sight takes my breath away ,it looks like something out of a dream . It's untouched; not a picnic table or piece of litter in sight and the river that flows through it is crystal clear with wild flowers and a few large boulders on its banks.

"Wow, this is beautiful. "I tell him still looking around

"Yes, it is" He replies walking towards me

"take off your shoes" he orders when he reaches me

"Why?" I ask

"Some witches like most here in Louisiana need the power of their ancestors to do magic , they are very limited as they can not leave the place where their families are buried otherwise their magic will no longer work. You however do not, your magic can be used anywhere, the earth merely helps to feed your magic kind of like an extra kick." he tells me

"Oh"

I kick off my shoes and socks and feel the grass under my naked feet.

"Close your eyes and i want you to imagine a large flower growing next you" he tells me

I cant help the laugh that comes out as i open my eyes " A flower, really?"

He doesn't look amused.

"Sorry" I tell him i can feel my cheeks turning red

I re-close my eyes and do as he asks.

"I don't think this is going to work, i don't feel anything."I tell him sighing after a few minutes

"Open your eyes" He whispers

When i open them Elijah is standing behind me and to my left there is a large sunflower that wasn't there before.

"So that's it , i just have to think of something and bam its there, That seems a bit to easy" I tell him

"No, after you practice and try other items that are not earth based it will be come easier to do , but say for exsample you tried to conjure up a ball , it wouldn't work just yet. The flower was easy for you because your already attuned to nature as you're one of its servants , it wants to help you" He tells me

"Can i try something else?" I ask him

"Of course"

I close my eyes and see what i want to happen . I feel the first sprinkle hit my nose followed by a few more and then the sky cracks open and the rain is coming down in sheets.

My eyes fly open and i can't help but spin around with my arms out stretched.

I notice Elijah has moved under a large tree to shield himself from my storm. I stop spinning and look at him

"Please don't let me stop you" He calls out to me over the rain

I make my way over and come to a stop in front of him.

"Come on Elijah, haven't you ever played in the rain before?"

"Not in a very long time"He tells me

"Do you have anything important in your pockets ?" i ask him

" A few things"He tells me

" Take them out" I tell him

He raises an eyebrow at me. But after a minute does what i asked.

I reach and grab his hand, it swallows mine as i pull him out into the rain. I stop just shy of the river bank and let go. I grin at him as i kick splash him. Now he is just as wet as me.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that. Ill give you a five second head start and i wont even use vampire speed" he tells me with and evil smirk

I shriek and take off running but its only a matter of seconds before i feel his arms wrap around me from behind effectively stopping me. I turn around and look up at him. The joking has stopped and we've both become serious.

"I'm going to kiss you now. It would probably be in your best interest to stop me" He whispers

I cant speak at all. I know i'm not going to tell him to stop.

He takes my silence as permission and closes the already small space between us. placing both hands on the sides of my face his lips gently press against mine.

My hands move on there own one coming to rest on his arm and the other holding onto the front of his jacket.

The kiss becomes something else when his tongue slides across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I grant his request , his fingers are in my long wet tresses and lightly pulls on them causing me to let out a light moan.

I break away from him breathing hard and trying to catch my breath.

"Righlyn I...That was ...I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" He starts

I don't want to hear what he has to say. A terrifyingly loud crack of thunder fills the air

"Let's go, ill bring you home" he tells me


	8. Chapter 8

The ride home is full of tension that is so strong i can almost taste it. I can't help but look at Elijah from the corner of my eye. I can see the look of disgust on his face and it feels like a kick to the stomach.

When we turn on to the driveway leading to my house i unfasten my seat belt so i can escape as soon as we stop.

"Righlyn.."

"Just don't Elijah, just don't" I say cutting him off and climbing out of the car.

"RIGHLYN!"

I hear him call my name as i close the front door.

"Righlyn, who is that outside" uncle Charlie asks coming out of his office

"Umm, a friend. He was giving me a tour of the area" I tell him lamely

"I thought you had already explored the area" He asks raising his eyebrow

I shrug my shoulders looking at anything except him.

"Righlyn, I was 18 once to. He's your boyfriend isn't he?" he asks with a smile

"What... No... He's... well i don't know what he is" I finish truthfully

"Just know you can talk to Karen or myself about anything." He tells me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, thanks uncle Charlie" I tell him with a smile

"Why are you wet?" He asks taking his hand off my shoulder and drying it off on his shirt

" Random rain shower" I tell him

"Hmmm, i didn't realized it had rained"

I watch as he goes back into his office and i head upstairs. I lean against my bedroom door closing my eyes .

I'm pulled to my bed when i reopen them . I see the blinking light on my phone, it's a text:

 **Want to go to the mall?**

 **Rebekka**

I reply that i'm not really in the mood and im going to take a nap. I change into dry clothes and lay down.

I had been sleeping for about forty five minutes when i was woken up by the doorbell. I had just rolled over and closed my eyes again when my bedroom door opened and my blankets were yanked off me.

" Rebekka, what are you doing here?" I ask her

"Well, Elijah came home in a mood so naturally i asked him what happened and he just said he messed up" she tells me sitting on the corner of my bed " I asked if you were okay and he just nodded and walked away, and now i'm here. I thought maybe you might need someone to talk to. So what happened"

"Nothing happened." I lie. She rolls her eyes at me

"spill" she tells me

"Fine.. We ..He kinda..sorta kissed me" I stammered pulling myself into a sitting position" and then he said it was a mistake and took me home"

"Was it"? she asked

"I don't know... No" I tell her " But he thinks it was"

"Elijah may be the smartest and noblest of us, but he came be pretty dumb and krass at times" she tells me

"Yeah just a bit" I agree

" I know, lets go see a movie" she says getting up with a smile

"I don't know "

"I'm not taking no for an answer" she tells me walking over to the closet and pulling out a white lace sundress "put this on" she tells me tossing it to me.

"Okay, okay" I sigh getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"That was the saddest movie i have ever seen" I tell her as we walk out of the theater.

"It was a bit interesting"

"Interesting, Rebekka they both died. They were so young." I tell her

"Yes well, when you live for a thousand years it takes a lot to make you sad" she say getting into the car.

After playing with her phone to set up a playlist the sound of The fray fill the car. We had only been driving for a moment the sound of ringing cut through the music.

"Hello" Rebekka says answering her phone

"I'll be there in a moment" She says after a minute and hangs up the phone

"There is an issue at home i have to go sort out" she tells me

"Okay, well let me out here and ill call my aunt to come grab me" I tell her

"Elijah would kill me" She says "I'm sorry, you'll have to come with me"

I don't say anything as she makes her way to her house. When the house comes into view i can't help the shaky breath that comes out.

I'm still sitting in the car even after Rebekka has gone inside. I knew that i was going to have to face this sooner or later, i was just hoping to have at least a couple of days.

I walk up to the house and hear yelling coming from inside. I don't want to go in and interupt some vampire sibling fight, so i sit in one of the chairs on the porch and wait for rebekka to come back out. It felt like i was sitting there for hours but in reality it had been less then a half an hour when one of the voices was coming closer.

"I'm not going to do this right now" The voice says

Elijah slams the door as he steps onto the porch. His eyes meet mine and i see him let out a breath.

"Righlyn, what are you doing here?" He asks

"I went to the movies with Rebekka and she had to come here, so i did to" I tell him standing up

I look at him looking at me. I watch his eyes move down my body.

"Come, i'll take you home." he tells me turning and heading towards his car.

"No" i tell him

"What?" he asks

"I said..no" I know if i wait to deal with today it will only fester. It needs to be taken care of now.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now" He tells me moving back to the bottom of the porch stairs

"Why did you kiss me" I ask him . There it's out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did you kiss me Elijah?" I asked him again

"Righlyn, I'm not..." He started

"No, why did you kiss me? I have a right to know." I ask him walking until i'm just on the top step while he is still a foot away from the bottom one

He doesn't say anything, he just stares. So i meet him near the bottom of the steps.

The silence is becoming far to loud to bare.

" This can never work" He tells me moving to stand on the bottom step. at this level , he is only a couple of inches taller then i am.

I muster the courage up from deep inside and take a step down so we are mere inches apart and move pressing my hand to his cheek. I don't say anything , just look at him. I raise up on my tip toes and press my mouth to his. He doesn't respond, mortified i start to pull away dropping my hands . And then his hands are on me pulling me back to him and taking full control of the kiss i started. The energy is intoxicating and at that moment i really hated having the need to breathe.

He pulls away slowly his forehead resting on mine.

"I'm not the right man for you, Righlyn." He says with his eyes still closed

"Don't you think i should have a say in who is right for me?" I ask him

"I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing. I'm a killer. A monster." He tells me moving away from me " And this " he says pointing to himself and then to me " can never work" he tells me repeating his earlier statement.

" So, that's it. I don't get a say in this" I ask him

" There's nothing to have a say to" He doesnt look at me as he says this

"Nothing huh?" I'm fighting the urge to cry. Didn't he feel the same thing i did when we kissed, how right it felt.

" It was just a kiss, nothing to get worked up about. I would like to forget it happened" He says this time looking me in the eye

"Consider it forgotten" I tell him pushing past him and walking in the direction of my house

" You can't walk, it's dark and 18 miles to your house" He tell me coming to a stop in front of me

"I'd rather walk all night then stay here near you, for another moment!"

His hand grabs my arm and i don't how it happened but he is thrown back 10ft off his feet .

"Just leave me alone"I tell him turning away

I had been walking for about an hour when a car pulled up ahead of me a pulled over the shoulder of the road. Elijah climbs out of the car and stalks towards me.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for anyone to be out walking alone like this. Get in the car" He tells me the edge in his voice is as sharp as a blade.

" I told you to leave me alone, So go away. I can take care of myself" I tell him crossing my arms over my chest

" You think your so tough cause your a witch, yes you can knock one vampire down and maybe make a break for it , but what about a group? Like the group that was following you just a few moments ago. You would be dead in minutes!" His voice raises as he finshes

"And, maybe it would be for the best. Then my family would be safe and i'd see my parents and all of this would be just a dream"

I can feel the anger coming off of him. His fists are clentched at his sides. He takes a step closer to me.

"What about your brother? Do you really want to leave him . No parents. No sister. Alone?" He asks me though clenched teeth

I can feel my defiance and hurt fade as i think about Jack. How could i be so selfish? He had been through more then any kid should have to deal with, and here i was tempting fate in this town over run with mythical creatures.

Elijah knew instantly that he had struck the right nerve.

"Now, get in the car." He told me

The ride home was uncomfortably quite. Elijahs hands gripped the steering wheel tight. The anger still hadn't left his face. I understood why he was upset It wasn't the reason i wanted ,I wanted him to be afraid of loosing me but i knew If i died i couldn't help his family and that's why he was so livid. Part of me wanted to tell him to shove his deal and i would protect my family myself, but if there was one thing my parents instilled in me it was to follow though when i gave my word, so that's what i was gonna do and in doing so i was going to treat Elijah like anyone else. It shouldn't be all that hard after all we hadn't known each other all that long and its not like i was in love with him... I don't think

Elijah shut the car off but didn't say anything. He looked a head at the house. The glow from the lights inside leeched outside into the dark.

I unbuckled my seat belt and moved to leave the car.

"Righlyn, Wait"

"What Elijah?" i ask my hand still on the door handle

"... Nothing."

I let out and sigh and get out of the car. I can't help but look back as i reach the front door. He's still in the driveway looking at me. The look on his face is a off and before i can take another step he is out of the car and standing next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"Somethings wrong" He tells me stepping in front of me and gripping the door handle." Stay behind me" he tells me slowly opening the door

I saw the large crimson pool on the floor in front of uncle Charlies office right away.

"Oh god" I heard myself whisper

"Jack! " I yell his name not caring who might still be in the house

I don't hear anything and i start to panic . I move to go around Elijahs still body as i do he lightly grabs my arm.

"Wait stay here and ill check the house" He tells me

I want to argue with him but his gaze is pleading and i can't bring myself to tell him no . I nod my head and i feel the panic inside me starting to swell. I watch as he makes his way through the bottom level of the house. And then i hear it; a shuffling upstairs.

"Elijah" I call out to him

He doesn't reply and I'm about to call out to him again when i hear faint thump on the floor above me.

I'm walking up the stairs before i even know what i'm doing. I make it to the top and call out Elijahs name again but the only sound i hear is my own breathing.

I head towards the back room that I've come to call my bedroom. It's where the noises i heard earlier had come from. I moved slowly as if any moment something or someone was going to jump out and grab me. As i neared the door i held out my hand to grab the handle . It took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

It looked as if a tornado had came through it. The bed was torn apart and the mattress was lifted off of the box spring and frame. Clothing was pulled out of drawers and my closet and thrown to the ground .Someone was looking for something. I was pulled away from the chaos in the room by a faint sound in my closet . I quietly moved to the closet doors when i felt a hand on my shoulder . The contact made my heart jump into my throat and i opened my mouth to scream.

"I told you to wait" Elijah tells me

The relief floods through my body as i turn and look at him.

" I called your name but you didn't reply, I heard something up here" I tell him nodding to the closet.

I turned so i was facing the closet again. With Elijah behind me i didn't feel as afraid of whatever was waiting for me in there . I let out the breath i had been holding and yanked open the doors.

There was nothing only clothes and boxes that had been ripped open.

"I swear i heard something in here" I told him still looking in the closet. " Did you find my family?"

He hesitates for a brief second

"yes , i found your aunt and uncle" he tells me

"Not Jack?" I feel the bubble getting ready to burst

 _Where is he?_

Elijah opens his mouth to say something when we both here movement in the closet but as we are standing in front of its open doors its got us perplexed

"Hang on"Elijah tells me kneeling down

He starts knocking on the wall and I'm about to ask him what he's doing and demand that he help me find my brother, when the sound of the knocking changes.

"It's hollow right here" he tell me "old houses like this one typically have hidden hide-a-ways in them"

" Go away" I hear coming for behind the wall


	10. Come on!

I see lots of people are reading but no one is reviewing. I will post chapter 10 tonight if i get 4 reviews :) ~ T


	11. Chapter 10

"Jack! It's me .Come out" I call to him the relief that floods my body is indescribable. I see the relief on Elijahs face as well.

" No, you're trying to trick me" He shouts

"I'm not. Ask me something only i would know" I tell him

Its silent for a long moment.

"What did you get me for my birthday" he asks

"Your birthday isn't for another two weeks" I tell him

There is a slight sound of movement and the hide-a-way door swings open and Jack climbs out and runs into my arms . I look at Elijah and see that he has his phone out and is speaking to someone very quietly. I can't make out what he's saying.

It was only a few minutes when i heard the front door slam shut and in the blink of an eye Niklaus and Rebekka were standing the door way of my bedroom.

"Who are you?" He asks our three guests .

"These are my friends Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekka" I tell him

He doesn't say anything and turns back to me.

"Come on lets go" I tell him picking him up like he was a toddler

"Righlyn" Elijah calls

I turn and look at him

"Why don't you give jack to Rebekka, She will bring him back to the house" he suggests

"Why would i do that?" I ask him

"Please, just trust me" he asks

I stare at him for a few moments before setting jack back on his feet.

"Hey buddy, so Rebekka is going to take you to her house and im gonna come get you really soon okay?" I tell him

"But i want to stay with you" He replies

"I know buddy , but ill tell you what... You go with Rebekka and she will get you the biggest ice cream sundae you have ever seen."I try to bribe him

"Will you" He turns and glances at her

"With whipped cream and a cherry on top" She tells him with a tight smile.

I don't know whats going on but i want Jack out of this house. Rebekka holds out her hand for jack to take and he lets go of me and takes it.

"Keep him safe " Whisper knowing jack won't hear me

She nods her head in understanding

When i hear the front door close i turn to the two remaining vampires in the house.

"Where are they" I ask

Elijah Doesn't say anything. It's like he's having an internal debate.

"Elijah, where are my aunt and uncle?"

"They're outside" He tells me softly

"Well lets go get them. I guess you will have to compel them to forget about all of this and stay in a hotel so i can clean this place up . You can do that right" I'm rambling a little bit

"Righlyn,stop. I need you to think about jack"Elijah tells me putting both his hands on the sides of my face

"Jack's fine. You saw him, there wasn't a scratch on him" I tell him not really getting it yet

" Your aunt and uncle are... They're gone" He tells me talking to me as if im a wounded animal

" Gone, you just said they were...NO! " I sob tearing myself out of his arms

"Righlyn, wait!" Elijah calls

I hear Niklaus say something but i'm not paying attention. As i make it downstairs and stop dead in the door way of the kitchen. There is more blood in here, not much it's as if someone had a deep cut that left a trail of drops leading to the back door.

I yank open the door leading to the back yard and step out. The feeling of all air leaving my body brought me to my knees in front of my aunt and uncles lifeless bodies.

"No no no no " I gather my aunt into my arms and scream.

Elijah and Niklaus are before me in a flash. Elijah takes a step towards me and crouches down next to me but doesn't speak

"I swear to you, we will find out who did this" Niklaus tells me

"Like you swore to keep them safe" I cried " Oh god, what am i going to tell Jack"

"Tell me what to do to help you" Elijah pleads

I don't know how long we sat there for. When i knew what had to be done.

"I need you to compel Jack. Make him forget " I tell him

"Righlyn, are you sure?" Elijah asks

"He's just a little boy. How do i explain to him that all of our family is gone? That it's just the two of us?" I cry " How do i tell him that he was right and monsters are real; Vampires and witches and god knows what else"

"I don't know what to do" I sob into my hands

"I will take care of them" Niklaus gently tells me " I will take care of them like they were my own family"

I nod and look at my aunt and uncle one last time. Elijah helps me stand and leads me back inside the house.

" I.. I can't bring Jack back here" I stutter

"Of course you can't. You and Jack will stay at our house" Elijah tells me

"Thank you" I tell him all of my earlier anger is gone it doesn't matter now

I make my way back upstairs with Elijah right behind me. I head to my room first and grab my suitcase. I dig through the mess to find the clothes that ill need to take with me along with a few things from my parents. I'm on auto pilot.

"Righlyn why don't you let me do this. You can go wait in the car. I'll only be a few minutes" Elijah offers

"I need to pack a bag for Jack as well" I tell him

"I'll take care of it" He assures me

I hand the shirt i was holding over to him and turn to walk out the door.I head down the hallway towards my aunt and uncles room. I push open the slightly jar door so the whole room is in view and walk in. It feels wrong to be in here, The bed is perfectly made and there is a pile of clean clothes on the edge of the bed that will never be put away.

I walk around their room before coming to a stop in front of the dresser that they shared on top of it is a large jewelry box. I open the top and smile at the array of necklaces bracelets and rings that my aunt wore she had what seemed like a hundred pieces . I pull open one of the drawers and find an envelope with my name. It's not my aunts handwriting , it's my mothers.

I fold the letter and place it in my pocket and leave the room . I place my hand on the now closed door and fresh tears fall down my face.

I don't remember the drive back to Elijahs house. I couldn't tell you of he had said a word to me or remained silent the whole drive. He wouldn't let me carry either of the suitcases into the house when we arrived, so i just followed behind him.

"Righlyn...What's wrong?" Jack asks as i come into view

"Nothing bud. Did you have your ice cream?" My voice cracks as i talk to him

"Yeah, it was great. Are we gonna go home now?" he asks

" I can't do this" I say running out of the room and back out the front door . I only make it a few steps on to the lawn when my stomach heaves emptying itself.

I feel gentle hands rubbing circles on my back. I'm slightly comforted by the gesture.

I straighten myself and Rebekka pulls me into a fierce hug.

"I am so sorry" she whispers

I'm not sure what to say, so i don't say anything. She leads me back to the porch and we sit on the steps.

"Elijah is compelling Jack now."She tells me

"Good.. That's good" I tell her "I have to keep it together, he can't know"

"I know" She says putting her arm around me and placing her head on top of mine.

"It's done" Elijah says walking out onto the porch "He's asking for you"

"What did you tell him?" I ask standing up

"That the two of you have been with us for the last six weeks" he tells me

"What about .."

"I took care of it" he cuts me off. He knows what i'm about to ask and he's saving me the pain of saying it out loud

I don't really think about what i'm doing as i wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. His grip is strong and he holds me to him running his fingers through my hair. I pull away after a few moments and head inside. I try to find a bathroom but settle for the kitchen , i need to wash away the evidence of my sadness before Jack see's me again.


	12. Chapter 11

**So... I know, I know i have taken forever to update :( .. I'm sorry ... I'm lacking internet at my house so i can only post when i have wifi.. But enough of that on to the story!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **"** **Are you sure you want to do this, it's only been a couple weeks?" Elijah asked as we pulled into the drive way of what was my aunts and uncles house.**

 **"** **Yeah, I'm sure, i have to do something " I tell him as he comes to a stop**

 **I had convinced Elijah to come to the house to try to figure out who murdered my family. He wasn't** **exactly thrilled when I came downstairs and told him my plan for the day. He had a choice he could come with me or let me go on my own, because with or without him i was going.**

 **Walking up the steps i felt the trickle of sadness** **that had rooted itself inside of me since that night blossoming into a a river. I had to stop and take a few deep breaths fumbling with the key i unlocked the front door. The smell of bleach still lingered in the air as we took the first steps into the house.**

 **"** **I think we should start from the bottom and work our way up" i told him heading to the cellar door just inside the kitchen.**

 **He doesn't** **say anything but i hear his footsteps following me. I had never been in the cellar. There was a few boxes stacked against the wall. As we made our way over i let out the breath i had been holding and pulled down the first box.**

 **"** **There's nothing down here but holiday decorations,lets go start upstairs" I tell him standing and brushing the dust and dirt from my dark blue jeans.**

 **The living room, kitchen and dining room held no clues so we made our way to Uncle Charlies office.**

 **"** **I feel weird being in here." I tell Elijah as we start to look through papers and drawers**

 **An hour later as i searched the bookcase a skeleton key fell off the shelf and settled on the floor at my feet.**

 **Picking it up i can tell its old as the metal is tarnished in places.**

 **"** **Have you seen a lock that this would fit" Elijah asks taking the key out of my hand.**

 **"** **I don't** **think so" I tell him placing the key in my pocket when he hands it back to me.**

 **We looked through the upstairs rooms and found nothing.**

 **"** **All that's** **left is the attic"I tell him as i place my hand on the knob I often wonder if everything would be different if i had never found that book, if i had never received** **my powers.**

 **It looked different then it had all those weeks ago when i first came up here. I made my way to the trunk that still sat just past the stairs. but now its lid was open and the contents had been moved around inside it, some of the books and candles were on the floor beside it.**

 **"** **Someone was looking for something in here" I tell him**

 **I had already retrieved** **the book from my floorboards when we had searched my room**

 **"** **I bet they were looking for this" I tell him patting my messenger** **bag where the book now was.**

 **"** **Maybe." Was all he said**

 **"** **Righlyn, have you seen this before" he asked holding a thick envelope**

 **"** **I found one the night... it happened... in my aunts jewelry** **box" I tell him moving to take the envelope from his hand**

 **"** **What did it say" He asked**

 **"** **I don't** **know, i haven't** **read it yet. It's from my mom."I tell him**

 **It was written for my aunt Karen and I fight with myself for a moment before opening it.**

 **"** **Oh my god" I whisper to myself as i finish reading**

 **"** **What does it say"Elijah asks**

 **Taking a deep breath i begin to read the letter out loud :**

 ** _My dearest Karen,_**

 **** ** _I haven't_** **** ** _much time to write this. Brian and the kids are waiting for me . But i feel i need to write this now just in case i'm not able to again. I fear that they are going to come for her soon. The dreams have started, she wakes up screaming and full of tears. I do my best to soothe her fears but i can only do so much. Brian thinks i am being paranoid_** **** ** _and thinks i'm overeating. I know that you and i have not always seen eye to eye on the subject of magic, but it is growing inside my beautiful Righlyn and it's a beacon to all of the wicked things in that world, the world i have left to save her. I know what my sweet girl will grow up to be if they get their hands on her and her power. So i am sending this just in case, just in case something happens and I can no longer keep her safe . Her powers have been bound but it will not last, she needs a spell placed every year until she is nineteen and by then it will be to late for her to receive_** **** ** _her full powers and she will be safe, we all will be. The witch that has been preforming the spell up till recently has been Sheila Bennett. She has passed on and now Her Grand daughter Bonnie has done the spell for her the last couple of years. If anything should happen to Brian and I, find Bonnie Bennett she will know what to do._**

 ** _I love you my sister,_**

 **** ** _Love,_**

 **** ** _Emily_**

 **"** **It's from my mother." I tell him even though i'm sure he has already figured that part out. "I have to find this girl Bonnie Bennett" I finish**

 **He stares at me for a moment and then pinches the bridge of his nose.**

 **"** **What is it?" I ask**

 **"** **I know where she is" He tell me**

 **"** **What how? Where?" I ask**

 **"** **It's a long story." He tells me heading for the stairs "Let's go"**

 **"** **Go where" I ask**

 **"** **Mystic Falls ,Virginia** **"** **he tells me without looking back.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I know it has been FOREVER since i updated :( , but hey stuff happens. Enjoy the chapter. PLEASE comment and let me know what you think. If i think no one is reading why am i going to want to update? Now on to the new chapter...**

 **"** **Virginia?" I ask him as we get back into the car**

 **"** **Yes." He answers with a sigh**

 **"** **You know who she is don't you, this Bonnie girl?" I half asked**

 **"** **Yes I know who she is" He tells me**

 **"** **Well feel free to share" I reply**

 **When he doesnt say anything I sigh and roll my eyes. For a few moments the only sound is the ting of the starting rain on the roof of the car.**

 **"** **When we lived in Mystic Falls, Miss Bennett was an aquatinace of ours" he tells me**

 **"** **So you're like friends then?" I ask**

 **"** **I wouldn't go that far" he answers**

 **"** **Do you think she'll help me " I ask him**

 **His response is a sigh followed by silence. I know then that this wasn't going to be easy as just asking for this girls help.**

 **As soon as we walk in the house i head to my room to pack while Elijah finds Niklaus and Rebekka to let them know what we found and about our new plan to go to Virginia.**

 **I'm packed and ready to go in less the thirty minutes. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and head to Jacks room to let him know that i'll be leaving for a week or so.**

 **I find him sitting indian style in the middle of his floor with twenty toy cars and trucks surrounding him.**

 **He looks over his shoulder at me when i close the door behind me.**

 **"** **when will you be back ?" He asks after i tell him about my leaving**

 **"** **Maybe a week" I tell him**

 **"** **Will you bring me back something?" He asks as i stand up**

 **"** **Sure" I tell him laughing**

 **I bend down and hug him tight and tell him i love him and to be good.**

 **"** **I will i promise" He tells me**

 **He goes back to playing with his toys as i head to the door.**

 **"** **He'll be fine" I hear as i close the door**

 **I turn to see Niklaus standing against the wall opposite** **of Jacks room his arms folded across his chest.**

 **"** **Yeah, i know. It's still hard" I tell him as i head to the stairs and to go find Elijah**

 **I place my bag by the front door and head into the kitchen**

 **to find Elijah and Rebekka standing at the island talking in hushed tones.**

 **They become quite as i walk in, there whispering coming to a sudden halt.**

 **"** **I'm ready to go when you are." I tell him**

 **"** **Our tickets are waiting at the airport for us, lets go" Elijah tells me as he stalks past me**

 **"** **What was that about" I ask Rebekka**

 **"** **Nothing just offered some advice that he didn't** **like" She tells me with a smile.**

 **"** **really, you couldn't** **wait till we got back to that .. Now he's going to be in bad mood for the rest of the day"I tell her with a sigh following the same steps Elijah had taken out of the house.**

 **"** **I really hate flying" I tell Elijah as we take our seats on the 747 headed for Virginia**

 **"** **Yes well, its bit faster then driving four hours in a plane versus seventeen hours in a car plus stops" He tells me with a slight smile**

 **"** **Yeah i know, but still"**

 **My fingers latch onto Elijahs hand as we take off. I hear his sharp intake of breath at the skin to skin contact.**

 **"** **Sorry" I tell him taking a shaky breath and untangling my fingers from his but making sure not look at him.**

 **"** **Its fine"he tells me**

 **The flight is pretty uneventful after that minus the random patch of turbulence** **in which i started to hyperventilate. Elijahs hand rubbed small circles on my back as i leaned forward placing my head on my knees.**

 **The moment we exit the plane I fight the urge to kiss the ground and follow Elijah out of the airport and into the taxi that he has flagged** **down. He tells the driver to take us to a hotel on the outside of Mystic Falls. I'm hardly paying attention though.**

 **This is the first time i've been back since the accident and it feels foreign almost wrong. The car comes to a stop outside of a quaint bed and breakfast. It's after nine and the only sound i hear is the sound of the idling taxi. I grab my backpack out of the trunk and sling it back over my shoulder which earns me a look from Elijah and we walk out of the dark and into the B & B**

 **"** **Hello, I have a reservation for Mikaelson" Elijah tells the light haired teenager behind the counter.**

 **"** **Yep, here's you go" He replys handing Elijah a brass skeleton key.**

 **"** **We should have two rooms" Elijah tells the kid**

 **"** **The lady who called only asked for one room" He tells him**

 **"** **Rebekka" Elijah mumbles lowly "Fine, we will need another room please"**

 **"** **Yeah, no. We're all full up. You got the last room" He answers starting to look a bit nervous**

 **"** **It's fine" I interrupt** **grabbing the key from Elijahs hand and heading up the stairs to the room**

 **"** **Well this should be interesting" I mutter looking at the room. One bed, there is only one bed**

 **Elijah is is pinching the bridge of his nose as he stands on the other side of the room.**

 **"** **I'll take the floor" He tells me grabbing a pillow off of the bed**

 **"** **No, it's okay. We're both adults, we can share the bed." I Counter**

 **He doesnt move to put back the pillow and i take the five steps between us to pull it out of his hands and do it for him.**

 **"** **Look it's getting late, im going to take a shower and we can figure this out tomorrow, Okay?" I ask him heading towards the small attached bathroom.**

 **The hot water helps soothe all the stress of the day away as i stand under the hot torrent. I figure Elijah may also want a shower and hurry to get out and get dressed.**

 **When i open the door i see him sitting on the bottom corner of the bed, his phone is in his hands and he is texting someone.**

 **"** **The shower is all yours" I tell him climbing on the bed.**

 **He heads into the shower and i can't help but watch him until the closing of the bathroom door interrupts** **my staring.**

 **Grabbing the remote control to the TV i turn it on to some random episode of Supernatural and loose myself in the drama that is Dean and Sam Winchester.**

 **I'm pulled away from the show when i hear the click of the bathroom door opening and Elijah coming out wearing a pair of dark gray sweats,that's it ,no shirt. I snap my eyes away from him quickly not wanting to be caught ogling** **him.**

 **The bed shifts a bit as he climbs in and grabs the remote from my hand and turns off the tv. I'm about to complain when he cuts me off before i can start.**

 **"** **We have a long day tomorrow and its almost midnight. You need to get some sleep" He tells me**

 **And even though i know he's right i can't help but roll my eyes at him.**

 **I turn over so my back is facing him. Elijah turns off the light and the reaction is almost instantaneous. Its like every part of my body is drawn to the man next to me wanting him , craving him . I turn so i'm on my back and clench my fingers tightly.**

 **"** **Do you feel it too?" I whisper to him after a moment**

 **He doesn't** **answer right away and i'm about to turn back over when i here it, a single word.**

 **"** **Yes"**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm not sure what happened the last time i posted this, but its now fixed please let me know if there are any problems reading it this time.**

 ** _... Yes...Yes...Yes_**

 ** _Do you feel it too?_**

 ** _... Yes...Yes...Yes_**

 **My eyes flew open to see the bright morning light filling the room. I took a chance and glanced over to the right side of the bed and sighed in disappointment as i found it empty.**

 **i was just about to get up when i heard the sound of the key in the lock. Elijah walked in fully dressed in a new suit holding a napkin in his hand.**

 **" Do you own anything else" I ask him gesturing to his suit**

 **" I find it's easier to gain peoples respect when you dress the part" He tells me with a slight smile.**

 **" Right, whatever you say chief" I laugh**

 **" Oh here, I grabbed this for you" He tells me handing me the napkin, there is a delicious looking cranberry muffin hiding inside it.**

 **" Thanks" I tell him taking a chunk and popping it in my mouth.**

 **The silence that fills the room is heavy and i hurry to finish the muffin. As i place the last piece in my mouth i get up and grab my clothes out of my bag and head into the bathroom to shower and change.**

 **I have a feeling today is going to be very interesting.**

 **" So i was thinking" I climb into the rental car that was dropped of this morning " I want to go to my house before we find this Bonnie girl " I finish as i click the seat belt in place**

 **" do you think there is something there?" He asks**

 **" Maybe" I answer " I didn't know any of this when we left and i couldn't bring myself to go in my parents room or my moms office not that i would have had any idea of what to look for "**

 **" Okay" he says simply**

 **I give him directions to the house and as we turn onto the dead end street i cant ignore the pain that has settled in my heart. Someone has been mowing the lawn it looks neatly kept i notice as we pull into the driveway. The two story pale gray house with white trim stands before me. The house i had lived in all my life until last year.**

 **I reach under the mail box and find the spare key still taped there.**

 **The house is just the same as it was before. Only now it has a cold un-lived in feeling. I peak in the living-room and i am put off by the white sheets covering everything. A thin layer of dust has settled on everything that's not covered.**

 **The morning fades into the afternoon as we look through the house. We're about to leave when the doorbell shatters the quite.**

 **"Did you tell anyone we were coming here" Elijah asks**

 **"When would i have had time to that?" Answering his question with another question**

 **"Stay here " He tells me**

 **"I can answer the door you know. What if its someone who knew my parents, It would be a bad thing to have the police called." I tell him heading down the stairs**

 **I pull open the door to find a stranger.**

 **"Can i help you" I ask him**

 **"I'm sorry, i'm part of the neighborhood watch and just wanted to make sure everything was ok" He tells me.**

 **His dark blue eyes take in my appearance. And as i'm about to answer him the door is pulled open wider. The man takes a step back as Elijah comes into view.**

 **"Is everything okay" Elijah asks looking between me and the man**

 **"Yeah, neighborhood watch" I tell him "What was your name"**

 **" Joe, I live just across the street" He tells us "Well sorry again"**

 **I close the door as he heads back towards the street.**

 **" I don't think there is anything here" Elijah tells me as i turn and face him**

 **" Yeah i think you maybe right, but i just wanted to be sure"**

 **We grab burgers and bring them back to the room. After eating i head into the shower before heading back out to go find Bonnie.**

 **"Righlyn, I have to step out for a moment. I'll be back soon" Elijahs voice calls through the closed bathroom door**

 **"Okay" I call back**

 **I cant help but wonder about where he is off to and if it has anything to do with why we're here. Then again he did live here not too long ago, maybe he has friends to meet up with... Wait did Elijah have friends?**

 **Elijah has been gone for over an hour and i'm starting to get bored. I decide to close my eyes until he comes back which should be any minute now.**


	15. Chapter 14

**When i open my eyes im greeted by darkness. Confused i sit up wiping the sleep from my eyes and grab my phone. It's after nine and Elijah isn't here. I call his phone but it goes to voicemail. I can feel it in my bones somethings wrong.**

 **I think about the training Elijah and i have been doing over the last few weeks. I close my eyes and picture him, willing him to settle in my mind. I get a sudden flash of a mansion made of brick and wood and a town sign saying 'welcome to Mystic Falls" and all at once a horrible feeling settles in the pit of my stomach . I grab my phone and run out of the room and to the front desk.**

 **"** **I need a car and i need it now"I tell the same blonde haired guy that checked us in last night**

 **"** **I.. I can call you a cab" He tells me alarmed at my state**

 **"** **No, i cant wait for a cab, i have to go now" I'm on the verge of hysteria**

 **"** **Give me your wallet" He tells me**

 **"** **What, Why ?"**

 **"** **So i know you'll bring my car back "he tells me handing me his keys**

 **"** **Thank you..Thank you" I pull my licence and my bank card out of my wallet and throw it on the counter and he leads me outside points to the black suv that's there.**

 **I run to the car and get in with out looking back . Pulling out on to the road i head towards Mystic Falls. The drive feels like it takes forever but really it was only fifteen minutes before i saw the same sign i had seen less then an hour ago in my vision.**

 **I had no idea where to start. I suppose i could describe the house to people that i met on the street but that could take hours and i didn't know if i had that much time to waste. I had no idea how to find him.**

 **I slowed the car and came to stop. My head fell against the steering wheel and i felt the tears start to slide down my face. I roughly wipe them away and take a deep breath. I can do this. I have to do this. I can't loose him too. I love him.**

 **The thought has settled in my brain and i'm shocked at the realization. All at once it feels like my body has burst into flames and is being burned up. I don't know how long it has lasted for but when the feeling fades, i know where i have to go and i pull back on to the road.**

 **The house is huge. The light form inside illuminates** **the outside. I can feel Elijah here. I bang on the door and after a moment it is opened by a blonde haired blue eyed girl or should i say vampire**

 **"** **Can i help you" She asks me**

 **"** **This is going to seem very rude but i don't have the time"**

 **I watch her fall to the ground with out a sound. I can feel the power flowing through my veins wanting to be let out. I walk into the house and hear talking in the room in front of me.**

 **The sight i see makes me want to kill the two other people in the room. Elijah is chained to a chair, bloodied and bruised. His eyes meet mine and i see panic flood through them before he closes them.**

 **All i see is red and the burst of power that escapes me knocks the two standing vampires across the room.**

 **"** **Who the hell are you" The dark haired one asks** **from the ground**

 **He tries to stand and groans as he is unable to.**

 **"** **What did you do to us" he yells**

 **"** **This is far kinder then you deserve" the hate in my own voice shocks me**

 **I run to Elijah and panic as i don't see a key anywhere to unlock his chains. Out of the corner of my eye i see the two coming at me. My hands fly out in front of me and they fly through the air stopping when there bodies collide with the wall 8 feet off the ground across the room.**

 **"** **Stay there" I growl and lower my hands the two of them still unable to move.**

 **I place my hand over the lock and feel it click after a moment. I pull the chains off and Elijah sits there limply. Its then that i see the vile of liquid on the table. picking it up i smell it ..vervain..**

 **"** **Elijah, I need you to wake up" I beg him both of my hands lifting his head.**

 **His eyes open slowly. I can't help the sound of relief that escapes my lips.**

 **"** **Righlyn" He whispers my name**

 **"** **We have to get out of here" I tell him placing one of his arms around my shoulders and standing.**

 **I'm not sure how we did it but i got Elijah into the car. I started driving back towards the hotel when i notice that Elijah still isn't** **doing very good.**

 **It dawns on me then what he needs. I pull over in front of some woods. Elijah looks at me.**

 **I don't say anything as i turn my body towards him and pull my hair off of the left side of my neck.**

 **"** **what are you doing?" His voice is thick**

 **"** **You need to feed"**

 **"** **No." He's out of the car before i can say anything.**

 **He's only made a few feet into the woods . When i get to him hes on his knees and before i know it im on mine in front of him.**

 **"** **I don't know if i would be able to stop." He whispers**

 **"** **I trust you Elijah" I tell him placing my hand on his cheek**

 **"** **You don't understand, I want you ... in every way possible and" He doesn't** **look at me**

 **I don't let my mind talk me out of it. Press my mouth to his and he responds by wrapping his dirty arms around me pulling me closer to him so that our bodies are touching.**

 **"** **Elijah, i trust you"I tell him as i pull my lips away from his**

 **He places a feather light kiss on the corner of my mouth as i pull my hair away and tilt my head. His hand cradles the back of my head and i feel his breath on my skin, then a sharp pain and then nothing.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 **When i open my eyes im laying on a bed and realize that i'm back in the hotel room as I sit up i feel a bit light headed. I see movement to my left out of the corner of my eye and turn to see Elijah sitting in the plush chair in front of the window.**

 **He gets up slowly and climbs on the bed he comes to a stop only inches away on his knees. His mouth is on mine before i can say a word to him.**

 **"** **Thank you" He whispers as he pulls away keeping only our forheads connected**

 **"** **For what?" I ask him still trying to control my breathing**

 **"** **You found me"**

 **"** **Of course i did ... I'll always find you... And you would have done the same if it were me." I tell him i can feel my cheeks blazing**

 **"** **I can't keep pretending like we have been" He says**

 **"** **Elijah, I'm ... I... I don't want to pretend either" I tell him pulling away so i can look him in the eye.**

 **He doesn't** **saying anything, but he doesn't** **have to ,because before i know it his lips are back on mine and my fingers are in his hair. He moves and pulls me on top of him so i'm straddling him as he sits at the edge of the bed . His arms are like a vice holding me to his body. I cant help the moan that leaves my mouth as I feel his hands travel under my shirt leaving a trail of fire in there wake as they rest on my bare skin . My lungs are screaming for air as i pull away.**

 **The ringing of Elijahs phone snap us out of our bubble and places us back in reality.**

 **"** **Rebekka?" He says answering**

 **He holds up a finger telling me he needs a minute and walks out of the room.**

 **I stand there for a moment processing what just happened before deciding on a shower.**

 **I try to make it quick, but the need to stand under the hot water and let it wash away my aches is just to strong and it's not until the water turns lukewarm that i get out .**

 **Elijah is back in the room when i come out.**

 **"** **Is everything okay" I ask him softly**

 **"** **Yes, theres nothing for you to worry about" He tells me**

 **I don't believe him, but i don't push it. I sit down on the bed and wait for him to move or say something.**

 **"** **You should sleep for a while before we head home" he tells me**

 **"** **Wait go home? We havent talked to Bonnie yet, i can't leave yet" I tell him**

 **"** **Miss Bennett , i believe will be less then happy to assist us at this point in time" he says as he undoes his tie and the buttons on his shirt and pulls them both off.**

 **I can't help but stare at the flat planes of his chest and stomach. It stops me from replying for a moment, but after a second i'm pulled back .**

 **"** **I'm not leaving without talking to her first."**

 **"** **Righlyn.."He starts**

 **"** **Elijah, she know something about me and i need to know what she's knows. If you wanna go back to the quarter ill meet you there, but im staying." i tell him**

 **"** **Im not going to leave you alone here" he says pinching the bridge of his nose**

 **"** **Then i guess you're staying" i tell him with a slight smile**

 **He raises his eyebrow at my grin and then shakes his head letting out a sigh.**

 **I watch him as he walks to his bag and pulls out a new shirt and tie . I pull my eyes away from him and check my phone, its 4:30 am and suddenly i can hardly keep my eyes open.**

 **I feel my body being shaken and open my eyes. Its bright in the room and Elijah is standing over me.**

 **"** **What time is it?" I ask him**

 **"** **10 am, I didn't** **want to wake you, but if you want to try to talk to miss Bennett we should go soon"**

 **"** **Okay, just let me change"**

 **After 15 minutes we are in the car and headed to Mystic Falls.**

 **I don't even realize i'm digging my fingers into my palm until Elijah takes it into his.**

 **"** **Relax, everything is going to be fine." he tells me squeezing my hand**

 **"** **yeah i hope so"**

 **The rest of the ride is filled with silence.**

 **Pulling to the drive way i unbuckle my seat belt take a deep breath.**

 **"** **Maybe, Maybe you should wait here for a second" I tell him**

 **"** **No"**

 **"** **Elij.."**

 **"** **Don't, i'm coming with you" he tells me climbing out of the car**

 **I take a deep breath and follow him up to the house.**

 **"** **I don't think anyones home" I tell him after knocking for the third time**

 **"** **Someone is in there, i can hear them"**

 **"** **Look, i know you dont know me not really, but my name i Righlyn and i need your help. My mom said you could help me" I call out**

 **"** **Righlyn... Righlyn Grey?"**

 **"** **Yes, please can you help me?"**

 **I heard the click of the locks on her door and pulled it open revealing herself.**

 **"** **I wondered when you would show up" she says with a small sigh**

 **She looked away from me and stared at Elijah.**

 **"** **What are you doing here? Is your psychotic brother here as well?" she asks with a sneer**

 **"** **No, it's just us" I tell her before Elijah can reply**

 **"** **You do know who he is and what he is dont you?" she asks me**

 **"** **Yes, i know that hes a vampire" I tell her sliding my fingers into Elijahs "Can you help me or not?"**

 **"** **One wrong move and you'll be bleeding out of your eyes" she tells Elijah inviting us inside**

 **"** **The first thing you need to know is that your from a very long line of witchs. A line that stretchs back to mideval Ireland. The next thing is that you are a very powerful witch that was fortold in a prophecy that was given over 300 years ago. Your mother made the decision to block your powers, she was afraid of what would happen if you were found by the wrong people." She finishes with a pointed look in Elijahs direction**

 **"** **I'm not afraid of Elijah" I tell her**

 **"** **You know, i'm shocked that you're here with him given what happened to your parents"**

 **"** **What do you mean, my parents died in a car accident" I tell her looking between her and Elijah**

 **"** **Righlyn, your parents were murdered"**

 **"** **What, no you're wrong"**

 **"** **I'm not, they were murdered"**

 **"** **Who would want to kill my parents, they didn't** **have any enemies** **"**

 **"** **They died protecting you, they secret they tried so hard to keep" she told me**

 **"** **who?" I ask my voice is low and has a shake to it**

 **"** **Vampires... They killed them to get to you." She finished softly**


	17. Chapter 16

****As i sat next to Elijah on the plane back to New Orleans, I couldn't help but replay the things that Bonnie told me and the admissions Elijah had made, over and over in my head.****

 ** **I was left unable to speak and i knew Elijah was worried.****

 ** _ **Flashback:**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **vampires? I think your confused, they were in a car accident. The police even said that when i asked if there could have been any other cause." I told her**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I know that it's shocking, but your brother told you a monster killed them, didn't he?" Bonnie asked me taking my hand in hers**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **He did but, He just ma... Wait, how did you know that?"**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I know a lot of things." She squeezed my hand " And i'm not the only one" Her dark eyes turned to Elijah**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Elijah, what is she talking about?"**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **There is no proof that anyone I or any of my family know the vampire responsible"**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Your telling me she's right, that vampires killed my parents?" I asked him my voice barely a whisper**_**

 ** _ **His eyes flashed with guilt as he looked up at me.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **There were signs that pointed to a vampire was involved . Your parents were each bitten." He told me**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **How could you not tell me this?" I asked him**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I wasn't informed until recently. I didn't want to alarm you if it turned out to be wrong."**_**

 **** ** _ **I couldn't speak and bolted off the couch. I didn't make it far when Elijahs hand grabbed my wrist.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I need a minute"**_**

 ** _ **He doesn't say anything as he lets me go. Honestly i don't know what he could say. This revelation has made me question everything that has been told to me . Can i really trust the man i'm in love with.**_**

 ** _ **I head outside and sit down on the steps. I can't believe this is my life. How did i end up here? Jack... Jack was right, and i didn't believe him. My parents are dead. My aunt and uncle are dead. I can't take the chance, i need to know if Elijah knows who killed my parents.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I need you to tell me everything you know" I tell him walking back into the house . Bonnie has left the room, i can hear hear her moving around in the next room.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I don't know all the much Righlyn, like i said there was evidence of a bite on each of your parents. however we haven't been able to find the one responsible. I know i should have told you... I, I suppose i didn't want to frighten you away?"**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **How long have you known for?" I ask**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **A couple of days after we met. I was curious about you. I looked into somethings and saw your parents had died and when added to the slight power i felt from you. I decided to look into it"**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **My parents, my aunt and uncle were killed because of me, what i am?" I cry into my hands**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I think that someone is desperate to get their hands on you and your power and they trying anything to get you." He tells me moving from his seat and coming to sit next to me**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Oh god, Jack. I have to get back" I tell him jumping up**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Nothing is going to happen to Jack. He is well protected at the house." He says pulling me into his chest**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Im afraid"**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I'll never let anyone hurt you" he tells me pressing his lips to the top of my head**_**

 ** _ **Bonnie clears her throat as she re-enters the room, she is holding a medium sized book, It looks old and warn.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **This is one of your families spell books" She says holding it out to me.**_**

 ** _ **I take it from her and run my hands over the cover.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **There is more that we need to discuss, but i think we should save that for another time." Bonnie tells me softly**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **No, I want to know everything now" I tell her**_**

 **** ** _ **She takes a moment and looks between us.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **There was a prophecy made long before you born. Its about a child being born who would have the power to destroy the light or the dark"**_**

 ** _ **I look at her with confusion.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **The light meaning witches and the dark being vampires. She would be destined to fall in love with the oldest of dark beings in doing that unlock her full powers. All forms of creatures will fall before her as she is the key for all." She stops for a moment before starting again " Your mother, she knew of this prophecy and she wanted more then anything to protect you from it." She finishes**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **This is insane" I whisper**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I know its a lot to wrap your head around" Bonnie says**_**

 ** _ **I'm still in my own world as i hear the soft ring of Elijahs phone. He looks in my direction as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I have to take this" He tells me standing up and walking outside.**_**

 ** _ **I sit there with Bonnie for a while until i hear Elijah come back inside.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **I'm sorry, we have to go there's a problem at home. I've just booked our flight, it leaves at 7pm . " He says softly kneeling in front of me.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Jack..." I begin**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Jack, is fine"**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Thank you Bonnie, for telling me everything." I tell her standing up**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **If you need anything, please call me " She says giving my a scrap of paper.**_**

 ** _ **I'm silent as we drive back to our room to grab our stuff.**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Righlynn, please say something" Elijah says as we walk through the door to our room**_**

 ** _"_** ** _ **Elijah, I cant think right know. I just had a shit load of information thrown at me all at once, and all i want right now is to get home to Jack." ~~ End of flashback**_**

 **"** ** **Righlynn, we're going to land in about 15 minutes." he tells me pulling me out of my head.****

 **"** ** **Okay" I tell him looking out the window****

 ** **I feel him reach for my hand slowly as if he's afraid i will reject him. I look at him and meet him halfway and slide my fingers into his.****


	18. Chapter 17

****For the next few days after we came back from Mystic Falls everyone in the house walked on eggshells. I didn't know what to say to them, and they didn't know how to act around me. Finding out vampires killed your parents, when you in fact live with a family of vampires tends to make a girl a bit edgy. I took some of the time to look over my family's book.****

 ** **However I knew that It had to be fixed as staying away wasn't helping anything. So when I woke up this morning I knew it had to end.****

 ** **I made my way to Elijahs room and knocked on the door, I was only waiting for a moment when he appeared. He held the door open so I could come in, I stood in the middle of his room.****

 **"** ** **So what now?" I asked him looking around his room.****

 **"** ** **We find out who did this" He says taking a step towards me****

 **"** ** **I don't want to be mad anymore" I start " But you can't keep things from me, even if you think you're protecting me. I have to be able to trust you Elijah" I finish****

 **"** ** **I know, full discloser from now on" He promises****

 ** **He takes two long strides towards me and pulls me into his arms. My arms lock around his firm frame and i inhale his clean scent.****

 **"** ** **You know, i've been here for a while now and I've never seen your room"I tell him pulling away****

 **"** ** **Well its just room" He tells me with a slight smile****

 ** **I take a moment to look around. The walls are a off white color. The large bed in the room has a dark frame and dark grey bedding. There's a dresser and two nightstands, on the wall there are a few paintings, all landscapes, Its minimal but nice.****

 **"** ** **It's nice" i tell him heading towards the door****

 **"** ** **Where are you going?" He asks****

 **"** ** **I need to find out what happened to my parents and i need to build up my magic."****

 ** **He stares at me for a moment before motioning my to lead the way. We make our way into the kitchen where Jack is eating a giant bowl of cereal across from Rebekka.****

 **"** ** **Righlyn, can you take me into town today?"Jack asks as i come into his line of sight.****

 ** **The look on his face made it very clear that he needed me and this time.****

 **"** ** **Of course bud, go get dressed" I tell him****

 ** **He jumps off of his chair and runs up to his room to get ready.****

 **"** ** **I know i said i wanted to re-start today, but i need to spend some time with Jack" I tell Elijah turning towards him****

 **"** ** **Of course , while your gone i'll look into things and try to find some leads" he says placing his hand on the base of my neck, rubbing circles with his thumb****

 **"** ** **Thank you" I tell him pressing my face into his hand****

 ** **Rebekka clears her throat and we both turn to look at her.****

 **"** ** **What's going on?" She asks****

 ** **I tell her about finding who killed my family and working on my magic.****

 **"** ** **What can i do, i want to help"She tells me****

 **"** ** **If you want to help Elijah while i'm out today with Jack. I want to start tracking down leads as soon as possible." I explain****

 **"** ** **Of course" She tells me pulling me into a hug " You and Jack are family now"****

 **"** ** **Thank you, you don't know what it means to Jack and I" I tell her, my voice cracking****

 **"** ** **Okay, i'm ready" Jack says running back into the room****

 **"** ** **Alright, lets go" I laugh****

 **"** ** **Righlyn, are we gonna live with Rebekka, Elijah and Nik forever" Jacks asks as we are sitting down for lunch****

 **"** ** **I don't know buddy. Do you like living there" I ask him****

 **"** ** **Yeah, it's just...I feel like i never see you anymore." He says looking down at the table****

 ** **I've been so caught up in trying to figure out who killed my family, I've been neglecting the most important person to me.****

 **"** ** **I'm so sorry Jack, I love you so much; from now on it will be different, I promise." I tell him trying to swallow the giant ball that has formed in my throat****

 **"** ** **Really" he asks looking at me****

 **"** ** **Yes."****

 **"** ** **Can we go to the movies and the beach" He asks with a hopeful smile****

 **"** ** **Absolutely" I tell him smiling back****

 **"** ** **I love you Righlyn"****

 **"** ** **I love you too"****

 ** **By the time we got back to the house it was dark and Jack had fallen asleep on the drive home.****

 ** **I was trying to figure out how to get him in the house without waking him up when i saw Elijah walking towards the car. He opened the passenger side door and unbuckles him. He gently picks him up and cradles him to his chest and heads into the house.****

 ** **I'm Fighting a smile as i follow him into the house. I head upstairs and wait for him to come out of Jacks room.****

 **"** ** **He's out" Elijah tells me closing his door****

 ** **I don't say anything as I walk towards him. My mouth is on his before he can say anything else. He doesn't miss a beat and he has taken control of the kiss, but i can't bring myself to care. He pulls away for a moment to whisper "jump" against my lips. I do and wrap my legs around him, his hands are on my thighs and we are moving down the hallway.****

 ** **I don't know how he opened his door, but he kicked it shut and set me down on his bed . I scoot further back and he climbs over me and continues his assault on my mouth. My hands move to the hem of his shirt and i pull it off of him .****

 **"** ** **Are you sure about this" He asks me placing his forehead against mine****

 **"** ** **I'm only sure about this" I tell him pulling his mouth back to mine.****


End file.
